


Запомни меня

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Безмолвный принц и розы, Джисон помнит .
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 1





	Запомни меня

Тайно забираться в королевский сад было страшно и опасно. Джисон не был бунтарём, нет, ему всего лишь нужны были розы.

Прекрасные цветы для сестры, они росли только здесь.

Парень пробивался сквозь кусты, как видит фигуру и в испуге замирает. Принца легко было перепутать с цветами: он был таким же безмолвным и красивым.

Прекрасный юноша открыл глаза и посмотрел на гостя, тот в страхе отступил назад пару шагов.

— Ты пришёл убить меня? — равнодушным голосом спросил он. Джисон нервно покачал головой.

— Нет... Мне… Ваше высочество, мне нужна только роза.

В глазах принца промелькнула искра интереса.  
— Роза? Ну возьми, если она тебе нужна…

Паренёк сглотнул и осторожно подошёл к принцу. Возле него рос красивый куст роз, Джисон аккуратно сорвал одну. Блондин усмехнулся уголком губ, Пак нервно облизал губы.

— Вы очень красивы. И похожи на розу, — тихо говорит Джисон и принц грустно прикасается к алым бутонам.

— Я похож на цветы не только красотой… Я, как и розы, всего лишь декорация, красивая вещь в саду. Это то, что молчит и радует глаз. Таким я должен быть, — почти шёпотом произносит он и сжимает нежные лепестки в кулаке.

Принц не немой — он просто не говорит.

Принц не слепой — он просто не смотрит.

Принц не глухой — он просто не слушает.

Принц не глупый, но понять поступки короля он не может.

— Запомни меня, — вдруг шепчет он и Джисон вздрагивает. — Запомни меня как Ченлэ, не как принца.

Люди за стеной громко кричат, но Джисон слышит только своё сердце.

Просто Ченлэ.

Принц просто цветок — цветы никто не жалеет.

Поэтому он решительным шагом выходит за стену, туда, где толпы злости и обиды.

Принц просто цветок — его сорвать не сложно.

У людей кровоточащая рана, у Ченлэ — совесть.

Джисон с ужасом видит сорванную розу у ног, когда-то красивую, сейчас — затоптанную в грязи. С губ слетает тихое:  
— Просто Ченлэ.

Джисон любит розы, но скучает только по одной.

Она была красивая и молчаливая, она была живее всех в этом мире.

Розу эту все звали «принц», но Джисон помнит его как Ченлэ.


End file.
